


Recovery

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Development, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux retrieves a broken Kylo Ren from the surface of Starkiller base and soon realizes his recovery will be a long and difficult one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [HERE](http://thewanderingword.tumblr.com/post/137006661992/).
> 
> JANUARY 25 UPDATE: now a multi-part story!

If it had not been for Leader Snoke implanting the exact location of Kylo Ren’s broken body in Hux’s mind, they never would have found him amid the rapidly collapsing forest landscape. But they did find him, a black shape in white snow, crimson blood slowly spreading around him. He was conscious but he was raving from a combination of pain, blood loss and utter humiliation. He was weak, exhausted and wounded, so all he could really do was scream hoarsely until the nurse droid administered a sedative. Ren did not even notice, his voice breaking and then going silent, his body becoming limp and then still.

Hux had never seen Ren look so relaxed, wondered if he even knew the meaning of the word. Too bad he looked like shit. Between the blaster injury, the lightsaber gashes, and physical exertion, it was a miracle he was even alive. The seared slash on his face, however, was probably the worse of all. Hux had never considered Ren particularly handsome but it did bother him to see that scar. On the plus side, it did make Ren look more threatening, marring his boyish look into something more mature.

“General Hux, we have almost reached the ship.” A trooper said, drawing Hux out of his thoughts.

“Begin docking manoeuvres.” He replied, “We need to get Kylo Ren to med bay as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir.”

After a few minutes, the shuttle gave a lurch as it entered Finalizer’s gravity field. Hux leaned against the console behind him and let out a long sigh. He could feel a headache coming on and this shit-show of a day was not even half-way done yet.

~*~

Ren awoke about two days later, during which time the medical staff had managed to clean and bandage him without risking their lives or the integrity of their equipment. Hux was immediately notified, as per his instructions, and he arrived at Ren’s recovery room within ten minutes of receiving the call. Slowly, Hux entered the room, unsure of what to expect.

If Ren was aware of him, he gave no sign. In fact, he seemed to be completely elsewhere, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Hux looked at his face as he carefully approached the bed. The doctor had done everything in his power to fix it but the wound on his face had scarred anyway. Hux supposed that at least it did not look as bad as it could have been, the thin pink line giving Ren’s face more character.

If nothing else, it would serve as a reminder of his failure.

“Where is she?”

Ren’s voice was so quiet, Hux had almost missed his question.

“The girl? She escaped, along with the traitor and the wookie.”

“My sword?”

“Retrieved. You will find all your personal effects in your chamber.”

There seemed to be something else at the tip of Ren’s tongue but he did not say any more. After a long moment, Hux spoke.

“Leader Snoke will want to speak with you soon.”

Ren did not react. To be honest, his lack of emotion was starting to get unnerving but Hux did not comment. He figured Ren probably had a lot to process; if the rumor circulating among his surviving troops was true, Ren had killed his father shortly before the destruction of the Starkiller base. Patricide was certainly one way of proving one’s commitment to the First Order, but Hux figured the act did not come without repercussions, strategic or psychological.

“I will fetch for you once you are well enough to stand.” Hux eventually told Ren, “In the meantime, try not to make things worse.”

Hux had meant his injuries but from the way Ren flinched, he had struck a nerve. Suddenly, Hux felt his body tense and then stiffen painfully. He could not help gasping when an invisible hand squeezed around his throat, making breathing a difficult feat.

“ _Do not mock me_.” Ren hissed as he struggled to push himself up from the bed, one hand upraised to hold Hux in place.

“I- wasn’t-” Hux managed.

He should have known the quiet would not last, like the calm before the storm where Ren was a hurricane: violent and unpredictable. Thankfully, his outburst did not last long. One moment, Hux was on his toes about to suffocate, the next was sitting on his ass on the floor while coughing and wheezing.

He looked up and saw that Ren had collapsed back on the bed, whimpering softly. Hux got up quickly and with as much dignity as he could. It seemed that Ren’s injuries were still severe enough if the way he clutched his side was any indication. Again, Hux found himself wondering how Ren had survived his fight on the surface of Starkiller base in the first place.

“Will that be all?” Hux asked, hoarse but alive. Considering Ren’s state, he did not want to remain here any longer than he had to.

“ _Hux-_ ” Ren groaned.

Hux had never heard Ren use his last name without his title, nor sound so pitiful. His curiosity made him pause and slowly approach the bed.

“ _H-Hux--_ ” Ren called again, a shudder traversing him.

He was crying. Kylo Ren, of the Knights of Ren, one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy, was fucking crying. Hux could not believe it. At first he felt furious, then second-hand embarrassment burned through him, but as a sob wracked Ren’s body, he ultimately felt at a loss. Was Hux supposed to comfort him? Yell at him to get himself together?

“ _Please_...”

Something gave inside of Hux at that pathetic plea. With a sigh that could only be described as profound and defeated, Hux warily sat on the edge of the bed.

“Ren, enough.” He said, scolding him quietly, “This is unbecoming of a Sith knight.”

Ren did not seem to have heard him, too caught up in whatever emotional vortex he had fallen into. Slowly and with calculated deliberation, Hux took off his glove and put his hand on Ren’s bandaged chest. He figured physical contact might work better to calm Ren down, give him a solid point to which he could latch on.

After a moment, it seemed to work. Ren let out a shuddering breath, his body relaxing and his eyes no longer glassy. Hux could feel Ren’s heartbeat under his hand, calming down to a steadier rhythm.

“Better?” Hux asked, sounding almost gentle.

Ren nodded slowly, almost child-like, his face streaked with tears. Hux could feel his body still trembling slightly, like the aftershocks shaking the earth following an atomic blast. Part of Hux wondered how much the events of today were going to affect Ren in the long run. Perhaps he would bounce back, his powers and lust for destruction growing from the experience, or maybe... Maybe they should anticipate the worst.

Hux startled when he felt Ren’s hand atop of his. He looked down to see Ren was trying to sit up despite clearly being in pain. With a weary sigh, Hux helped him up, holding him by the shoulders to steady him when it seemed like he might tip over.

“Ren, I need to get back to the bridge.” Hux told him, growing impatient.

“Don’t leave...” Ren breathed out.

Hux could not help staring at him. Nothing in life had ever prepared him to be thrust into such a strange situation, let alone one involving an incredibly vulnerable Kylo Ren, of all people. Hux was not sure what comfort he could possibly provide, what reassurances he could possibly tell him, and yet, something at the back of Hux’s mind urged him to at least try.

With an uncharacteristic gentleness, Hux brushed back a few stray hairs from Ren’s face with his ungloved hand before wiping away a lingering tear with his thumb. Ren looked at him in surprised silence but neither spoke nor moved away; if anything, he instinctively leaned into Hux’s touch as his hand traced his cheekbone, eyes fluttering closed.

At that moment, Hux would have been lying if he said he was not captivated by this --by Ren. To have such a powerful individual tamed by a mere caress was a bewildering yet intoxicating feeling. Hux was used to having influence over other people, borne from authority or skill or fear, but this was different; this was intimate. An illicit thrill passed through him at the very idea.

“Hux...” Ren called, voice husky.

Startled from his train of thought, Hux looked up just in time to see Ren leaning toward him. Before he could fully process what was happening, he felt Ren’s lips against his own in an awkward mimicry of a kiss. Hux froze, disbelief and confusion flooding his senses. It was only when he felt Ren’s hands gripping the front of his uniform and pull him closer that his brain finally registered the situation. Hux should have felt disgust and left immediately, and yet...

Hux kissed back, his own hands slowly entangling themselves into Ren’s hair. Bit by bit, the hesitation melted away and their kissing grew more intense. Eventually, Hux tilted his head and licked along Ren’s bottom lip, earning himself a soft groan before Ren indulged him and welcomed him into his mouth. He tasted of blood and desperation, a familiar combination to Hux but never one he had had the opportunity to savour for himself.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths, they looked at each other in a mix of lingering disbelief and carnal exhilaration at what they had just done.

And then Ren began to laugh.

It was quiet at first, just a breathless chuckle, but it quickly grew louder, the sound filling the room. Hux jerked his head back, alarmed by Ren’s sudden change in mood. His laughter sounded more and more deranged, an edge of frenzy hiding just beneath the surface as Ren traced the scar on his face with his fingers.

“What are you-” Hux growled, backing off the bed and away from Ren.

Words were pointless now; Ren looked like he had completely lost it. Tears were running down his face again even as he continued to laugh, mirthless and chilling. Hux wondered what had snapped within him, and if he had been the cause.

_LEAVE ME_

Ren’s voice screamed inside his head, the intensity nearly making Hux double over in pain.

Hux did not need to be told twice. With a disgusted click of his tongue, he turned and left the room, hearing Ren’s laughter turn into screaming just before the door closed behind him.


	2. Rebound

The next time Hux saw Kylo Ren again was three or so months later. After he had been deemed recovered enough from his injuries, Ren had been shipped off to Leader Snoke to complete his training --whatever that meant. Hux had expected him to be gone for good and yet, the morning he and his fresh troops were to be deployed for a new mission, he saw a familiar dark figure standing by one of the shuttles. His heart dropped but he refused to let that distract him from his duties; there were still squads to be inspected, lieutenants to be instructed, and weapons to secure.

Despite his best efforts however, the issue of Ren continued to creep into his mind throughout the day. Hundreds of questions circled around his head: why was he back? Why had Leader Snoke not told him anything? What was his secret agenda now? How much grief and stress was he going to inflict on Hux this time?

_What happened to him?_

Hux ignored that last one. His previous encounter with Ren had gone poorly and he did not want to spend any more restless nights thinking about it. In spite of himself, Hux could not help the shiver that passed through him at the memory of that day, the doubt and anxiety that had come from it.

“General.” A familiar voice called, pulling him from his train of thought.

“Captain Phasma.” He nodded at her, “Good to see you.”

“Thank you sir.”

She was as stiff as ever, if not more so. Being rescued from a trash compactor had in part tarnished her reputation among the survivors of Starkiller base, but at least her skill and authority were still final.

“Report.”

"The new soldiers have all been thoroughly scanned upon loading, as well as all new staff and droids." She said, "And I have personally seen to the security of the ship before launch."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

For a second, Phasma seemed to hesitate. Hux never saw her falter and immediately felt a chill go down his back, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Kylo Ren was among the departures, sir."

"I saw him." Hux replied, sounding more strained than he would have liked.

He could feel Phasma staring at him from behind her helmet, though whether that was from concern or curiosity, he could not say. He only knew that it irritated him.

"You are dismissed, captain."

Without another word, Phasma saluted him then marched out of his office, her cape billowing behind her. Alone once more, Hux let out a long, suffering sigh and began massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. He could sense a headache coming on and he still had a full day’s work ahead of him.

~*~

Granted, the Finalizer was one of the largest ships within the First Order’s fleet, however it took well over a week for Hux to finally cross paths with Ren. He was distracted, his eyes and thoughts focused on the information scrolling by on his screen pad, feet automatically carrying him to his destination, when suddenly he felt his hairs stand on end. He stopped abruptly and looked up in time to see Ren, clad in his helmet and dark robes, walking toward him. He strode with long, confident strides and his back straight, which was a drastic change from the hurried and hunched walk Hux had grown used to seeing. Clearly, Snoke had drilled some sort of discipline into Ren while he trained him.

“Ren.” Hux said warily as he neared him.

Ren stopped two feet from him, seemed to look him over, then just continued on his way without saying a word. Hux had not expected that, their chance meeting somehow feeling anticlimactic. He spun on his heel, about to say something more, but Ren was already turning the corner and then he was gone altogether.

“Bastard…” Hux could not help swearing under his breath.

Although nothing had happened between them, the encounter still left Hux frazzled for the rest of the day. At least, if his bridge staff or officers noticed his foul mood, they were wise enough to keep it to themselves.

~*~

Hux had gone from not seeing Ren for months to seeing him twice in a single week. He had initially assumed that Ren spent most of his time moping around aimlessly in his chambers but apparently, he kept himself busy. According to the eyes he had discreetly assigned on the sith knight after he had been spotted aboard, Ren had been spending several hours at a time in the Finalizer’s largest training room. This space, generally employed in the training and testing of stormtroopers, supposedly became a battlefield and Ren a one-man army from the moment he activated its simulations.

At last, Hux thought, Kylo Ren was being productive with all his pent up anger, finally channeling it into something potentially useful to the First Order instead of destroying innocent technology aboard his ship. Although, it was only when Captain Phasma, who spectated one of Ren’s training sessions herself, voiced her quiet admiration that Hux’s curiosity was genuinely piqued. His top captain was hard to impress, being in charge of training and commanding the First Order's stormtrooper soldiers, so Hux made sure to put aside some time to see this for himself.

After some carefully calculated timing, he arrived first, and as such could choose the best seat in the house; from the balcony that overlooked the grounds, Hux commanded a full and perfect view while simultaneously remaining safe and hidden from immediate detection. He had just settled down comfortably when Ren walked in and once again, Hux felt his hairs stand on end, as though Ren’s very presence was electric. The few soldiers that had been hanging around saw him and immediately vacated the premise --and not without some hurry, Hux noted.

Hux was not so naive as to believe Ren was oblivious to his presence, but Ren certainly did not bother to acknowledge him in the least, let alone salute him as would have been proper. Slight aside, Hux was interested in seeing the results of the supposedly intense training Ren had undergone while in Snoke’s possession.

A soft click sound. Ren raised one hand and suddenly the training computer came to life, the synthetic female voice beginning to list a series of simulations the user could choose from. Hux watched, curious as to how Ren was doing this and what he was going to pick. After a minute, the list stopped.

“Confirm selection.” The synthetic voice said.

Hux had not heard a selection being made, much less an affirmation to said selection, and yet the simulation began loading anyway. In the brief moment before it started, Ren pushed back his hood and pulled out his lightsaber, rolling the grip in his hand. It seemed like an anxious gesture but Hux wondered if it was not something else instead; excitement seemed more likely, knowing Ren.

“Simulation initiated.” The voice announced.

The sound of Ren’s lightsaber igniting resounded loudly throughout the space. Hux had to admit that he had never actually seen a Jedi or a Sith fight in a real combat situation. Sure, he had read reports of their abilities and seen recordings of past battles as part of his training at the Royal Imperial Academy, but nothing could have really prepared him for the show of power Ren put on display.

Ren was fast. _Very_ fast. As he was swarmed by enemy targets, he moved effortlessly and with a brutal grace Hux had never noticed before. He was hardly an expert but he could see Ren’s fighting style relied on speed and acrobatics while still delivering devastating blows, his lightsaber slashing through holograms with ruthless efficiency. On the other hand, his footwork seemed to be all over the place, his attacks seemingly improvised, which merely reflected his erratic behaviour and lack of discipline. And yet...

The simulations were designed to be non-lethal, as it would defeat the purpose of training new troops if they died and had to be replaced before even making it to a real battle, and yet from the way Ren fought, you would think his life was legitimately at stake. Hux would have appreciated that dedication more if not for the fact that the sith knight constantly had close calls --blaster shots whizzing inches from his body, enemy targets getting almost close enough to strike him down. But the longer Hux watched, the more he realized that these were all calculated risks --risks he would _never_ allow himself or his soldiers to take, but Ren… Ren was reckless, yes, but he was not stupid, and his affinity with the Force allowed him to deflect hits at the very last second, or attack at the most decisive moment.

Hux watched, enthralled despite himself. He analysed the flow of battle, noting weaknesses and cataloguing certain elements that may prove useful when devising First Order tactics against the Resistance. Finally, the last enemy was downed and the synthetic voice announced the successful completion of the simulation, continuing on with scores and statistics that would have made Phasma blush in delight. Ren listened attentively then extinguished his lightsaber, tucking it back in the holster at his hip. Hux noted with some bitterness that Ren looked like he had barely broken a sweat when such an intense training session would have exhausted a full squad.

Just then, Ren turned and looked straight at him, as Hux knew he eventually would, however he felt a shiver run from the top of his head all the way down his back to his toes from that look. Even through the mask, Hux could feel Ren’s eyes on him, could feel them like a physical touch on his skin. Hux tried to ignore the sensation, wondering if perhaps Ren was using the Force to mess with him --to show off the control he had gained over it or to taunt him, or both. Regardless, Hux kept his mouth shut. He was not about to indulge him with a response, nor inflate Ren’s ego with praise, deserved or not.

Ren lingered for a moment longer, then abruptly turned and left. Hux watched him stalk out of the training room and, once he was certain that Ren was truly gone, he let out a sigh, letting the tension that had built up drain from him.

Perhaps he had underestimated Ren...

~*~

Hux was nervous. On the outside he looked the same as ever but inside he felt a nauseating weight in his stomach. Weeks without new orders and then out of the blue, Supreme Leader Snoke summoned him to the hologram deck, his message sounding starkly innocent compared to the news they had been receiving via the Finalizer’s backchannels. The destruction of the Hosnian system had, predictably, caused chaos throughout the various known star systems and factions, but an unfortunate side effect had been to increase the popularity of the Rebellion forces. Not that they stood much of a chance against the power at the First Order’s disposal but… the destruction of Starkiller base had been a heavy loss that then became a rallying cry for would-be rebels.

Hux was so caught up in his worries that he nearly ran straight into someone. He looked up, ready to snap at them for getting in his way, only to have his heart sink. Over eighty thousand people on his ship and out of all of them, Hux had to have the misfortune to nearly run into Kylo Ren. Were he more paranoid, he would have thought that Ren had done it on purpose.

“General Hux.” Came his modded voice.

“Oh great, you can speak.” Hux sneered, “I thought maybe Leader Snoke had shut you up for good.”

That was unusually petty of him but Hux was in a poor mood and he was certainly not going to hold himself back with Ren, Force powers be damned. Ren, however, said nothing --which was somehow worse than if he had said anything at all.

“ _Excuse me_ , I have urgent business to attend to.” Hux nearly growled out, shoving past him.

“Snoke has called for us.” Ren said quietly.

Hux halted and bristled visibly at that; he had thought the summon had been for him alone, so to have Ren invited too was both insult and injury. Ren, apparently oblivious to Hux’s discomposure, began walking down the hall without caring whether the other man followed or not. Hux, even more frustrated, had to swallow his pride and walk after him. Hux could practically feel the smugness emanating from the sith knight; it was one thing for Ren to attack his men and their skill, and another altogether to attack him personally. Ever since he had come back, Ren had done nothing but get under his skin in the most subtle yet infuriating ways yet. Hux almost missed his destructive tantrums; at least then, Hux did not have to suffer in silence.

Just as they reached the end of the projection room’s platform, the air in front of them crackled and the hologram of Snoke formed in front of them, his towering stature only adding to his dark eminence. Both he and Ren bowed their heads respectfully, then looked up at the Sith Lord expectantly.

“Both of you have endured. This is good.” Snoke told them, voice gentle, “But our plans must change now. The Resistance is growing.”

“Tell us where to strike and we will destroy them.” Ren said.

Hux’s shoulders tensed ever so slightly at Ren’s inclusiveness --he was just playing nice in front of Leader Snoke and Hux hated him for it.

“My soldiers and I are ready for your command.” Hux said in turn.

“Your eagerness is commendable, but premature.” Snoke told them, “We may yet be able to find and wipe out Skywalker. Remove the head and the body will wither away.”

The two of them paused a moment, with Hux wondering if it would really be so easy to crush the Resistance. Killing the last true Jedi in the galaxy would certainly be a deathly blow.

“What about the girl?” Ren asked quietly.

“If she is indeed as strong in the Force as you claim, Kylo, then I would have her stolen away from Skywalker.” Snoke said. A hint of a smile appeared on his wounded face, as though the very thought pleased him.

“And if she will not leave the Light?”

“ _Extinguish her_.” Snoke’s voice filled the room, echoing even in their heads.

After that, the rest of their meeting carried on normally: Snoke gave them somewhat vague instructions, told them to make the First Order proud, then dismissed them --at least, that was what Hux thought. In the end, he and Ren bowed their heads then turned to leave, making it a third of the way down the platform before Snoke’s voice called out.

“General, a moment.”

Hux stopped then glanced at Ren but the other man did not break stride as he continued down the platform. Slowly, Hux turned back to face Snoke. The projection waited until Ren had gone to speak again.

“How is Kylo Ren?”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. The question was both unexpected and confusing.

“He... seems to have healed well, Supreme Leader. I personally witnessed him train extensively-”

“Is he faithful to us?” Snoke interrupted him.

Hux considered this question. It was a dangerous one, for certain; Snoke was testing Hux’s loyalty as much as Ren’s. Saying no would be throwing Ren under the bus and putting himself in danger’s path --since he had no doubt Ren would find out somehow-- while saying yes would be a sort of lie --and how was he to measure Ren’s convictions, anyway?

“I have faith in him, Supreme Leader.” Hux eventually said.

His own words surprised him but… somehow they felt right. Snoke nodded slowly, apparently finding his answer suitable.

“Keep an eye on him.” He told him gently, then louder as his image began decomposing, “That will be all. Do not disappoint me.”

Hux waited until the hologram had completely disappeared before letting out a long, deep sigh, almost as though he was deflating. First Kylo Ren, now Snoke; was it a dark side thing to be vague and annoying? Hux took a few seconds to compose himself, then strode down the platform, careful not to seem too hurried to leave --even if there was no one watching him, he still felt eyes on him.

“General Hux.”

Hux inhaled sharply, freezing on the spot, his shoulders tensing ever so slightly. Ren had apparently waited for him outside the doors to the hologram deck, ambushing him easily seeing as Hux’s mind was preoccupied with Snoke’s new orders and his strange questions.

“I would speak with you.” Ren said.

“Not now.” Hux said, already making to walk away.

Quick as a flash, Ren grabbed Hux’s arm, stopping him. Hux spun on his heel and glared at him, projecting as much venom in the look as he could muster; he did not have time for whatever game Ren wanted to play, he had orders to carry out.

“Speak then!” He snapped, trying to jerk his arm away but failing to escape Ren’s iron grip.

Unfazed, Ren leaned toward him, “Alone.”

Something about the way he had said that made Hux’s blood rush hotly through him. Did he know? How could he? Hux paused, hiding his reaction and going back to glaring at Ren.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked, only to have his scowling face reflected back at him in Ren’s helmet, its owner silent. Hux sighed in annoyance, “Fine, I will try to make time later this week-”

“Tonight.” Ren cut him off.

Hux’s frustration was growing, “You are being unreasonable. I have orders from Supreme Leader Snoke which need to be implemented immediat-”

In a heartbeat, Ren was in his mind, robbing him of his voice and filling the space with his own.

 _You will come to my chambers tonight_ , ordered Ren, tone deep and powerful.

Hux shivered. Ren had not used the Force to bend his will like he did with their prisoners but Hux found himself compelled nonetheless.

“If that is what it takes to be rid of you, then so be it!” Hux said, though his voice had lost its bite.

Apparently appeased, Ren finally released him, then walked away without another word. As he mentally shot holes into Ren’s retreating back, Hux realized he had been played, a wave of resentment flooding through him. In fact, he spent the rest of the day fuming, barking out orders and scaring half his officers with his unusual vitriolic temper. Even his lieutenants seemed concerned, though they were smart enough not to inquire about it. Having said that, only Captain Phasma was clever enough to figure out Kylo Ren was the source of her superior’s terrible mood, and she was not afraid of him.

“He is rubbing off on you.” She said, the two of them standing side by side, riding the main elevator down together.

Hux’s hands behind his back clenched for a moment, “I am sure I don’t know what you are referring to.”

“Your temper has grown to be as dangerous as his.” Phasma told him, careful not to actually say Ren’s name out loud.

“My _temper_ does not lead to the destruction of precious equipment, nor does it detract me from my duties.” Hux replied, a little offended that Phasma, of all people, would question his leadership.

Phasma turned to him, “You made a senior officer cry the other day.” Then added more quietly, “There is talk among the ranks.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue. It was not his fault the officer could not follow simple directives or take some goddamn criticism, and anyway he was the general and he could yell at whomever he pleased, but he suddenly realized how childish that would make him sound. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, conceding that perhaps Phasma was not entirely wrong.

“He has done nothing but infuriate me since his return.” He told her, “I am a patient man but even I have my limits.”

Just then, the elevator pinged, announcing their floor; the door opened but neither one got out.

Pharma gave Hux one last look, “Perhaps speaking with him would help resolve some… _issues_?”

“Funny you should say that.” Hux said, half to himself, before stepping out.

A short walk later and Hux was standing in front of Ren’s room, a vague sense of dread creeping up his spine. He glared at the door as if it had personally offended him for not immediately opening; ringing the control pad had gotten him nothing and so he had to wait for the sith knight to let him in. Hux fixed the coat around his shoulders fastidiously, cursing Ren in every language he knew.

He should never have agreed to this; if Ren had wanted to talk so badly, he should have done so in Hux’s office. There, at least, Hux would be the one in control. Why Ren had insisted for them to meet in his chamber was beyond him, and more than a little worrying. Was it to put him off balance? Probably. Was it to intimidate him? Perhaps Ren knew Hux would not have notified anyone of where he was going that evening --banking on it, even-- and was planning to do something-

Hux violently derailed that train of thought, sighing into his hand and trying to re-centre himself; a paranoia-induced panic attack was the last thing he wanted to suffer through. Hux despised how, even without being present, Ren still managed to get to him.

“You are early, General.” Ren’s voice hummed.

Had Hux been a weaker man lacking in self control, he might have jumped as he felt Ren’s hand against his lower back, his modded voice right behind him. Instead, he tensed and then took a deep breath, reminding himself that Ren was the tantrum-throwing child of the two of them.

“Training again?” Hux said, glancing at him over his shoulder. He sounded almost pleasant despite the irritation boiling inside him.

“Mhmm.” Ren affirmed, amusement seeping into his tone even through the vox filter.

He gestured the door open then gently pushed Hux in first by the small of his back. Hux let him; the sooner they talked, the sooner it would be over, and the sooner Hux could leave. He blinked in the low light, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Ren’s room was not quite what he had been expecting; it was kept very neat, save for the bed which looked slept in. It was spartan like the quarters of his stormtroopers, but it was as large as his own. In one corner, a large safe had been secured and no doubt contained Ren’s most precious possession.

Ren walked past him, removing his gloves and tossing them on the bed, followed by his scarf and the hip holster with his lightsaber. He then released the latches on his helmet and pulled it off, running one hand through his flattened hair. Hux watched him in silence, noting in passing how Ren’s hair had gotten longer since he last saw him.

“Well? Did you call me here just to give me a strip tease?” Hux eventually said.

Slowly, Ren turned around. Hux’s eyes were immediately drawn to the scar on his face, left by that insolent scavenger during her fight against Ren. It was no longer pink but white now, having healed remarkably quickly --and well, Hux told himself. He had been bothered by it before but seeing it again now, he had to admit that it… fit, somehow.

“Catch.” Ren said.

Hux instinctively caught the helmet thrown at him with both hands, only to be caught with his defenses down. Next thing he knew, Ren had cornered him between his body and the wall behind him, one hand holding Hux’s jaw and raising his chin so they could look eye to eye.

“Ren, what are you-” Hux growled but his words were abruptly stifled when Ren’s mouth pressed against his own.

Hux froze, mind and heart racing both. Much like that time in the med bay, months ago now, Hux knew he should push Ren away and leave, anger and disgust running through his veins, and yet… something else was running through his veins at this moment, something Hux had not felt in a long time. Desire slowly began to build up inside of him, pulsating deep in his chest and then lower. Eventually, Ren pulled back, though he did not move far.

“Did you miss me?” Ren whispered against his mouth, low and sensual.

Hux paused at the question, then smirked, “Not really.”

He did not want to give Ren the satisfaction, and anyway it was not entirely a lie. Hux had been immensely busy in the time between their escape from Starkiller base and their redeployment, but to say that thoughts of Ren never crossed his mind would be the real lie.

As though sensing the truth behind his answer, Ren leaned forward and kissed him again, both teasing and needy.

“You've changed.” Hux said after they parted again.

Ren scoffed, “Should I throw a fit, for old time’s sake?”

“Cute.” Hux smiled despite himself, “But you know full well what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?” Ren said as he began kissing along Hux’s jaw.

“We have never gotten along, Ren, even when we had the same goals.” Hux told him bluntly, “And then you nearly die, disappear for months, only to return to me like you are some long lost lover.” Despite himself, he inhaled sharply as Ren’s mouth reached his neck, “So forgive me if I am somewhat _suspicious_ of you and your intentions.”

“I thought my intentions were very clear.”

Ren’s hands trailed across his shoulders, pushing back Hux’s coat and letting it drop heavily to the ground, then trailed down his arms, his sides, to stop at Hux’s waist, thumbs going under his belt and tugging it playfully. Hux abruptly realized that he was still holding the helmet, the object pressed between their chests, keeping Ren from moving flush against him. Apparently, Ren came to the same realization; he took the helmet from Hux and, with a well aimed throw, tossed it right in the middle of his bed. The obstacle gone, Ren took Hux by the hips and pulled him close, his mouth going back to suck on Hux’s earlobe.

Now, Hux considered himself a man of resolve and conviction, always in control of himself and those around him, but in the end he was not made of stone. Years of repressing sexual urges for the sake of progressing on his quest for power were suddenly paying him back tenfold, his body burning under Ren’s insistent touches. Still, he did not want to give in so easily --call it spite, if you will.

“The only thing that’s clear here is that you are out of bounds, Ren.” Hux said coldly, voice a stark contrast to how he felt, “This behaviour is unacceptable.”

Ren was not the least bit undeterred, “Then why are you still here, _General_? The door is unlocked. You can leave at any time.”

Hux had not noticed that detail. He felt his cheek grow warm in embarrassment and yet he remained right where he was: pinned between the wall and Ren’s body, pressed against him. Hux should leave, if for no other reason than to prove Ren wrong, but at the same time, when was such an occasion ever going to present itself again. Ren smiled against his skin, sensing his inner conflict. Hux could not help the shiver that ran down his spine at that, hated himself for lacking the strength to do what he should.

“Perhaps you need convincing?” Ren hummed, enjoying this all too much.

He did not wait for Hux to answer. Pressing their mouths together, he initiated a hungry kiss that made Hux relent, kissing back just as fervently. A startled gasp left Hux when he felt Ren’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, biting him hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Ignoring the thrill that shot through him, Hux grabbed a handful of Ren’s thick black hair and tugged. _Hard_. Ren let him go, smirking even as Hux pulled his head back by his hair.

“You animal-” Hux snarled, feeling a drop of blood run down his chin.

“Was that not to your taste?” Ren let out a short, mocking laugh.

Decades worth of military training came to the forefront of his mind just then. Sure, Hux had never been particularly adept at physical combat but it was not to say he could not hold his own. And so, with a strength and skill few would ever have suspected of him, Hux suddenly had Kylo Ren face down on the floor and on his knees, one arm twisted painfully behind his back, ass in the air for Hux to grind against. And grind Hux did, drawing out a shocked groan from Ren. Slow and predatory, Hux leaned his weight down on the hand holding back Ren’s arm, his other hand going back to grip Ren’s hair.

“This…” Hux breathed hotly against Ren’s ear, “This is to my taste. Having you squirm under me, groveling for forgiveness...”

He heard Ren inhale sharply as he pushed his hardening dick against him, adding insult to injury. Hux wondered what was going on through the other man’s mind; certainly a dangerous Force user such as Kylo Ren would never have allowed himself to be bested by a mere powerless general, and yet here they were, with Hux slowly rutting against him and Ren not saying a thing, let alone retaliating as Hux had expected him to.

“Is this what Snoke told you to do?”

Hux stopped, all arousal gone. Ren’s voice felt like ice in his veins, his strange question even more frigid; what was Ren playing at now? Or was he trying to distract him? Regardless, he was not about to be intimidated.

“What if it was?” Hux challenged.

Ren barked a laugh, though there was no amusement behind it.

“Then if it is my master who wills it, who am I to deny you?”

With his free hand, Ren braced himself against the floor and pushed back against Hux, trying to entice him, but it ended up having the opposite effect. Hux, unnerved, let him go and sat back on his knees, looking at Ren in disbelief.

“What happened to you?” He asked quietly.

Ren very slowly pushed himself off the ground, then just as slowly sat in the same pose as Hux, facing him but keeping his eyes down, refusing --or perhaps unable-- to make eye contact. He seemed like a completely different person from just minutes ago and this made Hux rather uneasy until he understood what was happening. Just like that time in the med bay, Ren was slipping, vulnerable and raw like a wire that had had its coating stripped off. And just like that time, Hux felt something swell in his chest, a foreign urge to reach out, to touch.

“Ren.” Hux called out.

Ren flinched, hands fisting into the fabric of his robe that hand pooled on his thighs, looking as though he were trying to fight off some impulse or emotion.

“Look at me Ren.”

His hesitation was clear but eventually, Ren did raise his chin, his dark eyes meeting Hux’s, searching his gaze, troubled, yearning. Carefully, Hux pulled off his gloves and repeated the events from months ago, the events that had haunted his dreams for days. With a gentleness no one would have ever suspected from him, Hux brushed back the loose hair from Ren’s face before his fingertips trailed down his temple, gradually cupping his cheek, his thumb brushing the ever-present dark circles under his eye. Hux watched as once again, Ren closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, almost nuzzling against it.

“You are impossible.” Hux said, referring to himself as much as Ren, “Do you have any idea how much you infuriate me? How much undue stress and delays and complications you cause?”

Ren was watching him from beneath dark eyelashes, curious and cautious and attentive.

“Every since I first saw you board my ship, I knew you were going to ruin any chance I had for some calm and order. Destroying my equipment, threatening my officers, running off on your own and then nearly dying in the most pathetic of ways.” Hux continued, losing himself in his rant, “ And then you come back, taunt and frustrate me, challenge my authority, mock me in front of my men. Had I know you would turn out to be the bane of my existence, I would have left you to bleed out in that forest on Starkill--”

Ren swallowed the next few words with a kiss, slow yet intense. Hux immediately kissed back, ignoring the way his bottom lip stung in protest, or the taste of his own blood in Ren’s mouth when he deepened the kiss. He could not help the little gasp when, after parting to catch their breaths, Ren slowly licked his chin, cleaning the blood he had drawn himself earlier, then lapped his way back into Hux’s mouth, their tongues languidly rolling against each other. His arousal began building up again, spiking when Hux felt Ren’s hands slowly drag up his knees, thumbs casually stroking along the inside of his thighs. Hux returned the favour by entangling his fingers in Ren’s hair, one hand holding him firmly, the other massaging his scalp teasingly.

Suddenly, a small part of Hux’s mind that was not too busy enjoying this began screaming at him, warning him to stop, to back away, leave immediately before he fell too deep down the hole. The harder he tried to ignore it, the louder it screamed, rising in a crescendo until finally it peaked at the same time Ren tried to undo his belt.

“ _Enough_.” Hux snapped, jerking his head back and pushing Ren’s hands away.

Ren stopped, startled and confused. One look at him and Hux finally understood why that annoying part of his mind had wanted him to stop: this was not Kylo Ren. This was a stranger who merely wore the same face, and Hux wanted nothing from him.

“You said I could leave at any time.” He said simply, a chill to his voice.

Without saying another word, Hux got up and dusted himself off, straightening out his uniform back into regulation. Meanwhile, Ren stared up at him, his confusion slowly evolving into disbelief, and then into anger --that dark and powerful anger that Hux had become so familiar with. In fact, he was almost relieved to see it, to see the real Kylo Ren emerge as though from a haze, but his own face remained impassive.

“Is that all then, _General_?” Ren snarled, spitting out his title like poison.

He was still kneeling on the floor, hands curling into claws, teeth bared like an animal. Hux almost wanted to stay and tame him in every sense of the word, but he sensed the impending tantrum, sensed it like static in the air before a lightning strike. He needed to leave. Now.

“Goodnight Ren.” Hux said, walking away from him.

And with that, he made it out the room safely. The door slid closed behind him but not fast enough because Hux suddenly heard glass shatter and Ren letting out a feral scream before it shut all the way down, muting the sounds from within. He walked away quickly, completely oblivious to anyone or anything that may have crossed his path on his way to his own chambers, his thoughts consumed by what had just happened, and how much this incident had ended up mirroring the one in the med bay, all those months ago.

Hux collapsed on his bed the moment he made it back to his room, lying on his back, arms above his head, and not caring in the least if his uniform got rumpled. He stretched the length of the mattress, his heels digging into the floor while his shoulders tensed and relaxed again; as he did this, he felt the last touches of arousal fade completely from his body.

“Damn him…” Hux growled at the ceiling.

Images from his private encounter with Ren suddenly flashed in his mind, reminding him that he was as much to blame for what had happened. For what he had _let_ happen. Yes, Kylo Ren was unstable, that much he knew full well, but Hux had hardly behaved in an acceptable manner himself. He absentmindedly licked his bottom lip; it still felt swollen and raw, the vague taste of copper still there.

Hux abruptly came to the realization that while Ren’s body had recovered, his mind was still broken --and no amount of bacta baths or Force training was going to fix that. He sighed in  frustration: Ren had been a time bomb since day one, but now the countdown was gone and Hux had no way to predict when his next explosion would be, or how _bad_ it would be. One thing for sure though is that he was probably going out with him, no matter what.

Is this what Snoke had tried to warn him about when he told him to keep an eye on Ren? Had he known? Had he maybe even orchestrated it as a test? But a test for who? Ren? Him? _Why_?

Hux groaned into his hands before scrubbing at his face. Paranoia would get him nowhere so he resigned himself to just going straight to bed. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, so much so that he barely had the energy left to strip himself down and crawl under the covers, shivering slightly as the cold sheets enveloped his bare skin. He ordered the lights off, then buried his face into his pillow, sighing deeply into it. He had just begun drifting off to sleep when he suddenly remembered something, back and shoulders going stiff.

“I left my fucking coat in his room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come as time and muses allow...


	3. Resist

Hux spent a solid ten minutes glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, hands tightly clenched around the edges of the sink to try and contain his irritation. His bottom lip was a mess; red, swollen, and too tender to touch. He ran his tongue over it for the dozenth time, almost tasting the blood just underneath the skin, resisting the temptation to sink his teeth in to revel in the stinging pain it would cause.

Ren would pay, somehow. Hux was not a man to let things like this slide.

Unfortunately, eating solids was out of the question. Hux barely managed to drink a cup of coffee without his lip throbbing every time he pressed the rim of his mug to it. Brushing his teeth also proved to be tedious. He quickly finished getting ready and made to grab his coat only to bitterly remember he had left it in Ren’s room the night before. He let out a long, annoyed breath through his nose before walking out the door.

If he had not been in a bad mood already, all the stares he was getting from people he walked past in the halls would certainly have caused it. Thankfully no one asked him what had happened --not that he would have deigned to answer in the first place but he might not have been able to hide the humiliation he felt at the question.

“I take it things did not go well with him.” Phasma said quietly as they rode the elevator up to the bridge together. Once again she was omitting Ren’s name since, after all, names had power.

“He’s completely out of his mind.” Hux replied irritably.

“We knew that the moment we saw him, though.”

Hux let out an angry sigh because of course she was right, and yet he still managed to fall for Ren’s tricks and tantrums. A small part of him really did wish he had left him on Starkiller Base…

“Perhaps a different approach, or something more… unconventional?” Phasma told him before the elevator dinged, announcing they had reached the bridge.

She strode out first, leaving Hux to ponder her suggestion before stepping out himself and gazing out the bridge windows, a cold shiver running through him.

~*~

Unconventional, Phasma had said. As if anything to do with Kylo Ren was conventional in the first place.

Hux was still mulling over her words, absentmindedly picking at his lunch with his fork as though he could somehow divine from it an answer to his problems. With a sigh, he abandoned the food and gently pressed the fork to his mouth instead. After nearly splitting his lip open again while mid-sentence in a conversation with one of his lieutenants, Hux had run down to the med bay to pick up some bacta-based lip balm to speed up the healing. His lip still hurt a little but at least now he could eat and talk without the possibility of him bleeding everywhere.

“General, sir.”

Hux looked up to find one of his bridge staff standing a respectful distance from his table, her own lunch tray in hand.

“What is it lieutenant?”

“I just wanted to let you know the conference room for this afternoon’s meeting has been confirmed for three o’clock sharp.” She told him, “Please let me know if you need anything prepared ahead of time and I will see it done.”

Hux had nearly forgotten he had a meeting scheduled today and immediately cursed Ren for the hundredth time since last night. He nodded to the lieutenant, dismissing her casually, then took out his lipbalm and applied a generous amount, wondering how quickly he could force his lip to heal.

At quarter to three, he arrived at the conference room with his screen pad in one hand and a coffee in the other, scrolling through his notes in preparation of what he needed to cover. Most of them concerned the daily operations of his ship but he saved the most important ones at the top of his list: intercepted communications from unconfirmed Resistance stations, countermeasures to be instated based on new data on the enemy, and the ever present question of security across the First Order.

He stepped inside and was pleased to find half of the attendees already sitting at the conference table, the younger officers waiting for him to start with a veiled eagerness while his more senior officers merely looked impatient to get things over with. The rest arrived within minutes and the room was filled by three sharp. Hux wasted no more time and, standing at the head of the table, launched into a brief recap of their last session then segued into the topics to cover in this one.

Hux had just begun touching on their first order of business when the door slid open. The seats had all been filled so everyone turned to look at the uninvited guest --except for Hux who did not have to turn to look; he just knew and his whole body went stiff as a result, anger flaring just beneath the surface of his carefully crafted mask of control.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux hissed as the man walked over, “How good of you to finally join one of our meet--”

The rest of his sentence died at the back of his throat when Ren stopped behind him and draped his coat around his shoulders, smoothing out the sleeves and back before walking to the end of the room and leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Hux nearly forgot how to breathe as he felt his entire face grow hot from a twisted mix of anger, shock and humiliation. He stood there just trying to process things, unable to formulate a sentence, let alone a scathing enough remark.

“General?” Called one of his junior officers, sounding slightly concerned.

Hux took a deep breath, knuckles pressed against the table to try to calm himself, “ _ As I was saying _ ...”

Thankfully the rest of the meeting carried on as normal, with the only difference being the glares Hux constantly shot at Ren. The other man hardly seemed affected, or even interested; it was as though his entire show and presence had been engineered to test Hux, and part of him feared he had failed.

“As always, keep the details of this briefing to yourselves and make sure all your data pads are fully encrypted.” Hux nodded to his officers as they all stood up, “You are dismissed-- NOT _YOU_ , KYLO REN.”

His officers stared at him, startled by his outburst, then at Ren who had merely pushed himself off the wall and now stood there expectantly. They did not stay long however, sensing Hux’s nearly tangible foul temper and excusing themselves as quickly as was proper. When the last of his staff had left the room, Hux locked the door remotely and slammed his hands on the table, rounding on Ren.

“What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?”

Hux could not see Ren’s face but he knew he was surprised; he rarely ever spoke like that and it was only under extreme stress --which Ren was a constant source of.

“I was only returning your coat-” Ren started but Hux cut him off.

“ _ No _ . What you  _ did  _ was purposely embarrass me in front of my officers.”

“Well if that’s all it takes to embarrass you-”

“ _ Shut. Your. Mouth. _ ” Hux hissed, “For once in your  _ miserable  _ life, just  _ shut  _ the  _ fuck  _ up.”

Ren tensed in shock but did not speak again. Meanwhile, Hux was nearly shaking with anger, his coat slowly sliding off his shoulders before he took it and donned it with more fastidious energy than necessary. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to take a deep breath, the temptation to throttle Ren lessening but still present.

All of a sudden Ren unlatched his helmet and slammed it on the table. Hux raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was honestly going to throw a tantrum because he had been yelled at, but Ren’s expression looked more distressed than mad.

“I’m sorry, alright?” Ren snapped at him, then repeated more quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Hux glared at him, hardly impressed by such a childish apology.

“You are utterly impossible. Do you even realize how much stress you cause me?”

“I know…” Ren muttered, eyes downcast.

“I’m not sure that you do!”

Seeing Ren’s dejected face only made him more frustrated, feeling as though he had to deal with a misbehaving child instead of a goddamn adult. No, he corrected himself, Ren was an unstable and violent man who could not handle having a serious conversation without throwing a fit; Hux could not afford to be careless around him. 

With a huff, Hux angrily shoved his hands in his coat pockets only to immediately pull his left hand out with a gasp. Something had cut him, blood already dripping from his index finger, and upon closer inspection Hux found a small piece of glass imbedded in the flesh. Of course, this only happened because he had elected not to wear his gloves during the meeting.

“Let me see.” Ren said.

Hux had not noticed him approach and was startled to find him suddenly standing in front of him. Ren took his hand in his before Hux could pull it back, examining the injury with gentle carefulness. With a wave of his fingers, the piece of glass came away without being touched, going to rest on the table. Hux would have complained about how it could stain the surface but Ren brought his hand up to his mouth and lapped at his blood before closing his lips around his finger. Hux immediately felt his face go flush for a second time, a shiver shooting down his back as he felt Ren’s tongue rolling against his digit. The stinging sensation of the cut was almost nothing compared to the warm wetness of Ren’s mouth.

“T-this is unnecessary...” Hux stuttered, trying to maintain his composure.

Ren ignored him, focused entirely on Hux’s finger. 

Hux knew full well what Ren was doing, or trying to do, and he wanted to badly to push him away but when Ren shot him a lascivious look as he sucked his finger deeper into his mouth, Hux could not help feeling aroused. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers and tried to add another, swallowing thickly when Ren obediently sucked on both digits, once again giving him a look from beneath dark lashes that made Hux’s arousal coil deep in his gut.

His will was strong but his body was weak --so weak, so eager.

With his free hand, Ren gently pushed Hux back until he was half-sitting on the edge of the table, then placed his hand on Hux’s thigh, squeezing it and sending a thrill up Hux’s back. As he did this, Hux could feel his control gradually slipping away like sand through his fingers, his senses hyper aware of Ren’s touches, his scent, his aura. He could not hold back the breathy little gasp when Ren gingerly bit on the tips of his fingers, watching his reaction before lewdly letting the digits fall from his open mouth.

“Satisfied?” Ren asked huskily.

Hux licked his lips hungrily, “Far from it, you fiend.”

His resolve fully gone, he grabbed Ren and yanked him closer, their mouths colliding viciously. Hux felt his lip throb warningly but he did not care as Ren kissed him harder, tasting his own blood on Ren’s tongue for the second time. He hummed his approval into their kiss when the other man’s hands slid up his thighs, gripping them tightly before forcing him to move back and open his legs wider. As soon as he had Hux sitting farther up on the table, Ren moved between his parted legs and began kissing down Hux’s jaw and neck --or whatever exposed skin he could reach. Hux lolled his head back, leaning back on one hand while his other hand buried itself in Ren’s hair, tugging gently as encouragement for Ren to continue.

“O-oh fuck-” Hux groaned when Ren pressed one of his hands against his erection, rubbing his palm against him.

Taking that as his cue, Ren stopped sucking on Hux’s earlobe and captured his lips in a fervent kiss, swallowing Hux’s moan as he continued to tease him through the front of his pants. Hux never hated his uniform until this very moment, the thick fabric preventing him from getting the full sensation of Ren’s hand working him to tantalizing hardness.

“Hng- Ren...”

Next thing Hux knew, he was lying on his back on the table with Ren on top of him. Apparently Ren had managed to maneuver him without Hux realizing it and now Ren’s hands held him by his hips as he ground against him, forcing out a breathless moan from the man under him.

“Tell me how you want it.” Ren growled into his ear, grinding down against him again.

Hux felt himself go dizzy from how aroused he was; just the idea of getting fucked on the same table where he laid out his orders not half an hour ago shook Hux to his very core. The notion was both scandalous and enticing, his dick pulsing excitedly at the prospect. The door was locked and he had nowhere to be until later that evening--

A sharp beeping sound startled them into stillness, the two freezing almost to the point of holding their breaths. It took Hux a few seconds to realize that it was his communicator; he pushed Ren back and sat up to dig through his pockets, looking for the damn thing before finally pulling out the offending gadget and answering the call. 

“WHAT?” He snapped.

The caller paused before speaking, clearly not expecting such a harsh answer.

“General Hux. I hope I am not interrupting...”

“ _ Phasma _ .” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose with more force than necessary, “What is it?”

“Our satellites have intercepted some interesting information pertaining to a new rebel base.” She said, “I thought you would like to be notified right away, sir.”

Hux suppressed a sigh and looked up at Ren. The man was glaring at him, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted and then shoved off so unceremoniously when he had been enjoying himself so well. When they  _ both  _ had been enjoying themselves...

“Thank you Captain.” Hux replied, “Have the communications team patch it to my private quarters.”

“Yes sir.”

“Anything else, captain?” Hux said even as he gestured for Ren to come closer.

Despite a slight hesitation, Ren came to him, bowing his head down a little to compensate for the fact that Hux was sitting on the table.

“General, I would like to send a spy droid to scout out this supposed base.” Phasma, oblivious, replied, “It would be an ideal opportunity to test our new tech and gather more information--”

Hux quickly tuned out Phasma’s explanation in favour of teasing Ren. He reached up and took him by the chin, slowly running his thumb over his bottom lip.

“Don’t pout.” Hux said quietly, smiling when Ren bit his thumb in retaliation.

“--should it be necessary, I will begin preparing a specialized squad to wipe out the threat--”

“That’s a good boy...” Hux nearly purred as Ren took his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it with the same devotion as his fingers earlier.

“General Hux?”

“Permission granted.” He said curtly, pulling his hand away.

“Yes sir.” Phasma acquiesced, “Thank you sir-”

“Phasma.” He called sharply, eyes still fixed on Ren as he spoke, “Make sure no one disturbs me on this line again unless it is of the utmost importance.”

There was the briefest of pauses before she replied.

“Understood.”

And with that, Hux ended the call, shoving the communicator in one of his inner coat pockets before turning his full attention back to Ren.

“You’re angry with me.” He said simply.

“I do not like being interrupted.” Ren growled.

“Nor do I.” Hux huffed, “But unfortunately, we cannot continue from where we left off.” He said as he got up from the table, trying to straighten out his uniform and ignoring his still half-hard dick.

Ren’s expression of surprise and frustration almost made Hux laugh; the sith knight was like an open book when his face was not concealed by his helmet. Knowing his temper though, Hux held up a hand before Ren could open his mouth to argue, silencing him swiftly.

“ _ However _ , if you would like to try again, I may be able to make some time for you later tonight.”

As predicted, his sultry tone and not-so-subtle invitation were enough to pacify Ren --at least for now. He was going to have to wait and see what would happen if Ren really did show up to his room later that night. He hoped the encounter will yield a better outcome than the last time he had gone to see Ren. At the very least it should not be worse; Ren had already managed to inflict two minor injuries and Hux was not keen on a third, not unless  _ he  _ was the one doing the injuring.

“You’re scheming.”

Hux could not help smirking as he put on his gloves, “I’m  _ always  _ scheming, Ren.”

Ren abruptly grabbed him by his arm, pulling him closer. Hux merely arched an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t scheme about me.” Ren said, voice low and serious, “Not you too...”

Once again, Ren’s vulnerability surfaced so suddenly that it took Hux off guard. There had been pain in Ren’s voice, as though he could not bear the thought of being manipulated, and yet he was also implying that he was a puppet aware of its own strings. Hux stared at him, unsure of how to proceed. While defying Kylo Ren was not at the top of his immediate to do list, betrayal was likely to be part of his end game, and now…

Now he felt conflicted.

“As if you would ever be obedient enough to follow my plans.” Hux scoffed.

Ren seemed relieved at that, even if Hux had not meant it to be. After a moment, Ren slowly leaned forward and kissed him with a tender passion that almost made Hux became fully aroused again.

“I have to go.” Hux said, quickly separating himself from Ren.

He realized that he needed to put some distance between them, take some time to straighten out his own damn mind. Part of Hux was amazed at how overwhelmed just being in Ren’s presence could make him feel. He would almost guess the knight was trying to manipulate him if not for the fact that Ren was not as subtle as that.

Without so much as another word or glance at Ren, Hux unlocked the door and briskly marched out.

~*~

He should have known that things would not go according to his wishes. He had quickly returned to his room to catch his breath and sort himself --and his uniform-- out. After reviewing the intercepted communication and briefing with Phasma, Hux was welcomed to the bridge by a hum of activity. Apparently, another communication had been intercepted, although this one was partly corrupted and its source difficult to identify. Lieutenant Mitaka was the one who came forward to explain that the signal was broadcasting on all open frequencies from a small, unmapped planet somewhere in the Outer Rim. The message was garbled in parts from bouncing through so many channels and was being sent out in various different languages in addition to Galactic Basic. A team was working on piecing together a coherent whole from the different salvageable audio bytes but so far the message sounded rather fascinating: it seems that a mercenary raiding party had gotten the jump on a covert Alliance ship and captured it with its crew and cargo intact. They were now intent on selling their prize to the highest bidder.

“This could be promising.” Hux said, turning to Mataka, “You will oversee the completion of the transmission’s reconstruction. Have the team patch the final product to my private console as soon as they are done.”

The young officer bowed his head, “Yes sir.”

“In the meantime, keep our satellites open. We still have that unfortunate rebel situation to watch for. Better to squash a bug than deal with an infestation.”

Mataka bowed his head again, concealing a smirk, “Yes sir.”

Hux turned away and began pacing the bridge a few times before coming to a standstill in front of the windows, lost in thought as he gazed out at the cold desolation of uncharted space. Time flew by after that; it was past midnight before Hux finally finished all his routine reviews and paperwork, getting a deep sense of satisfaction when he was able to clear his desk of it all. You would think that, as General, he would be above all this --and yet he could not bring himself to trust anyone else to do it for him.

He sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face, eventually sighing into them. Today felt like it had lasted a week with all that had happened. As if on cue, his thoughts drifted to Ren and their illicit tryst in the conference room, the ghost of arousal passing through him. He looked down at his left hand, studying the small pink scar on his index finger. The wound had healed over with the help of his bacta lip balm so it did not hurt but the glass shard had penetrated deep enough to still leave a tiny mark.

Thoughts of Ren’s mouth sucking on his fingers also reminded Hux that he had told him to see him tonight. While it was true that he had not promised anything, there had still been an expectation that he was not delivering on.

Hux sighed again, debating whether he should head back to his room and face Ren or stay here and formulate a plan to take care of the two minor inconveniences the Finalizer’s satellites had picked up on. A glance at the time made up his mind for him however; it was nearly two in the morning and try as he might to deny it, he needed to get some rest. The yawn that overcame him only confirmed it. He tidied up the last few things, put on his coat and gloves, then locked his office behind him. A few minutes later, he was standing in front of his door, wondering idly if Ren had waited for him and given up when he did not show. A small part of him also wondered if he had lost some sort of opportunity by not arriving earlier.

With a roll of his eyes, Hux shook those thoughts from his head and entered his quarters, raising the lights to half-power. He took a few steps forward then stopped midway through taking his coat off, a startled expression on his face. The last thing he had expected to see was Ren sleeping on his bed, his legs hanging off the side. Aside from the question of how exactly the man had broken in, it was clear that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Hux to show up --he had been sitting on his bed before laying back and eventually dozing off.

Hux was not entirely sure what to do about this situation.

“Ren?” He eventually called out.

When the other man did not respond, he finished taking off his coat and hung it in his closet, then walked over to his bed. Ren looked like he was out cold, his face unfamiliarly peaceful as he slept. A part of Hux almost found it a shame to wake him but this was  _ his  _ room and he was tired too.

“Ren.” Hux called more firmly, nudging the knight’s leg with his foot.

Ren frowned, inhaling deeply before saying, “About time.” He sat up slowly, stifling a yawn against the crook of his arm before looking up at Hux, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.”

“Of course I came, these are my quarters.” Hux replied, “Speaking of which, how did you get in here?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in much the same way as a parent about to scold their child.

A sly smile appeared on Ren’s lips, “Why must you always underestimate my abilities?”

“Answer my question.”

“I let myself in.”

Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing Ren was not going to give him a straight answer, “I don’t much appreciate finding out you can sneak into restricted areas as you damn well please.”

Ren chuckled, “This is a restricted area?”

Hux glared at him, “My quarters are  _ private _ .”

Ren’s smile only got wider and more devious as he pulled Hux closer to him by the bottom hem of his jacket, “I guess that means no interruptions.”

He took Hux by the hips and pulled him closer still, looking up at him expectantly. Somewhat endeared by his eagerness, Hux took off his gloves and ran one hand through Ren’s hair, smiling faintly when Ren closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“My, my, so desperate for my attention today.” Hux teased, tugging on a handful of Ren’s hair.

Ren snorted, “I’m not the one who wanted to get fucked on a desk.”

Hux stiffened, his face flushing in embarrassment while Ren just smiled smugly at him.

“You were in my mind?” He asked, shock and anger in his voice.

“Didn’t have to be.” The knight practically purred, “It was clear as day from the way you were moaning for me--”

_ SLAP _

The sound seemed to ring too loudly in the room, Hux’s hand prickling from how hard he had hit the other man. Ren was looking off to the right, eyes wide in surprise, his cheek stinging from the unexpected blow.

“Do not speak to me like I am some common whore!” Hux hissed warningly.

Ren turned his head back slowly, staring up at Hux as though seeing him for the first time. That was when Hux abruptly realized that he had never hit Ren before, and part of him became afraid of what he might do in retaliation. He tried to step back but Ren still held him by his hips, preventing him from escaping. Despite himself, Hux could feel panic welling in his chest.

“Ren, wait-”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux stilled.

“What?”

Ren frowned at him, looked away, then snaked his arms around Hux’s waist, pulling him close again and burying his face against Hux’s midriff. Meanwhile, Hux continued to stare down at Ren in confusion, unable to understand what was happening. Was Ren having another moodswing? Was it his vulnerability making another appearance? Was it a trick?

After a long silence, Hux gave up on trying to come up with a logical explanation to this --reminding himself that it was a pointless endeavour when it came to Ren’s strange and more often than not irrational actions. Instead, he began to slowly run his fingers through Ren’s hair, brushing it back and making it neat as he could.

“What am I to do with you?” He sighed deeply.

Ren only held him tighter.

“Come now, let me go.” Hux said after a while.

It was with obvious reluctance that Ren slowly released him, keeping his eyes down so as not to meet Hux’s. With another sigh, Hux walked to his closet and pulled off his boots, then went over to the nearby cabinet. From there, he took out a bottle of brandy and two small glasses, then walked to his nightstand, pouring a generous amount into each one. 

Lord knows Hux was in desperate need of a stiff drink after today.

“Here.” He said, offering one of the glasses to Ren.

Ren took it, surprise playing across his features before he brought the glass to his nose to take in its strong aroma. Hux did the same, inhaling deeply before draining the whole thing in two swigs, relishing the way the liquor warmed him even as it went down. Ren on the other hand drank it slowly, letting the flavour sit on his tongue before swallowing.

“Didn’t think you drank.” Hux scoffed.

“I could say the same to you.” Ren said, holding out his glass.

“Being a general has its perks.” Hux said as he poured Ren another glass, then himself.

He was about to sit next to Ren but the knight had other ideas; grabbing him by the waist, Ren pulled him onto his lap, nearly making Hux spill the drinks. He would have complained if not for Ren’s mouth dragging against his jaw before kissing his neck. When Hux raised his chin to drink from his own glass, Ren took advantage of it and kissed his way to his adam’s apple.

“Take.” Hux eventually nudged him with the other glass.

When Ren did not take it, Hux finished it, then put it down on the bed while Ren began nipping at his jaw, one hand trying to find the hidden zipper at the front of his uniform. Hux indulged him, undoing the zipper then unbuttoning and loosening his collar. The liquor was starting to make him feel warm, anyway, and Ren’s lips against his collarbone did feel rather nice.

Hux finished off his own glass and set it down on the bed next to the other, the two clinking together. Both his hands now free and the minor distraction of drinking gone, Hux put one arm around Ren’s shoulders and lifted Ren’s chin with the other, claiming his mouth with a hungry kiss. Ren was only too eager to reciprocate, one hand slowly sliding up Hux’s inner thigh, squeezing playfully and earning himself a muffled groan.

Before long, pieces of clothing were gradually being shed, starting with Hux’s belt hitting the floor with a small metallic clank. Ren’s scarf was next, then Hux’s jacket and shirt in one go, leaving him in a tight black tank top. When it came to removing Ren’s robes, the two reluctantly had to separate and stand up --though Hux did appreciate watching Ren strip down until his chest was bare.

Once he was done, Hux came close, his eyes drawn to Ren’s scars. The most recent were those he had suffered during his fight on Starkiller base: the slashes across his face and shoulder from the stolen lightsaber, and the blaster shot from the wookie’s crossbow that had nearly been fatal.

“This must have hurt.” Hux said quietly, his fingertips tracing the latter.

“More than you can imagine.” Ren replied, an odd waver in his voice.

Obvious answer was obvious, Hux mentally told himself. Of course it would have been excruciating to be shot in the gut from such a high-caliber weapon as that wookie’s crossbow-

Hux paused, then abruptly realized the wookie had been Han Solo’s companion and, in a way, had also been family to Ren. He looked up quickly, trying not to seem flustered at his own tactlessness.

“I’m sorry, I-”

Ren shook his head slowly, a great sadness behind his eyes even as he said, “I’ve made my choices.”

Hux had not expected such a calm response, nor had he expected Ren’s grief to echo so strongly within him. Hux looked away, trying not to show the swelling of emotion in his chest; it seemed that family was a difficult topic for the both of them, one which was better left untouched. Somehow, Ren knew Hux’s thoughts; he took his hand and placed it against his cheek. Slowly, Hux stroked Ren’s face, his thumb tracing the part of his scar that ran down his cheek to his jaw. Just like in the med bay, and just like in Ren’s room, and every other time he had done this, Ren closed his eyes and leaned into his touch like it was the only kindness he had ever felt.

A small part of Hux realized that perhaps drinking on an empty stomach may not have been the best idea because he could only have been tipsy when he reached up and kissed Ren, channeling as much passion as his embittered heart could muster. He felt Ren shiver as he put his arms around him, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

It was only when he started feeling Ren’s hands wander across his body, trying to lift off his tank top, that Hux returned to his senses. He put his hands over Ren’s and gently pushed them away.

“No, not tonight.”

Surprisingly, Ren did not argue. He merely nodded and let him go, then grabbed his robes and began putting them back on. Hux watched him get dressed in silence, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest, ignoring his desire to reach out and stop him, tightening his jaw so as not to speak. This was for the best, he reasoned; neither one was in their right mindset to continue.

Have they ever been in their right mindset, a little voice mocked him, but he ignored that, too.

There was no going back once Ren put on his mask, the sound of the internal latches locking in place as final as the period at the end of an obituary.

“Good night.” Hux forced himself to say, his voice more strained than he would have liked.

Disappointment washed over him when all Ren did was nod before turning away and going to the door, walking out without the slightest hesitation or slowness to his step. The door closed behind him, leaving Hux standing alone in his room, his disappointment slowly giving way to a dark, familiar emptiness.

Moving stiffly, he quickly put the glasses and brandy on his desk then stripped himself of the remainder of his clothes, for once not particularly caring if they were strewn about. Once in bed, Hux curled into himself, pulling the blankets almost to his ears. He always kept the same ambient temperature in his room but tonight, his bed felt particularly cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for future angst and possibly some real nsfw scenes as these two assholes sort themselves out.


End file.
